rpg_mofandomcom-20200222-history
Carpentry
'Carpentry' Carpentry is a skill that allows players to make player owned houses. Also including such Objects as Beds, Chairs, Cabinets, Chests, Soil and Tables. Floors, Walls and Buildings can also be made. The main skills that give materials for potential carpenters to use are Woodcutting which supplies the logs used, to a lesser extent, Forging which supplies the metal bars for making Walls and Farming for the Wheat and Hay used to make Breeding Nests. To begin training your carpentry skill you first need to buy an Island Deed. These can be bought from the Farmer NPC in Dorpat City' '''or any other farmer. It functions as a permanent teleport and will send you to your' personal island when you equip it within a town or certain other chest locations. This is also the first step necessary to train Farming, Breeding and Fletching (arrow making). A player will find that while he is on the Island where player owned houses can be built, he has a build menu icon on the top right of his screen. This is what allows you to make carpentry items and train carpentry. Crafting any type of Chest will give you access to your main inventory and Market. Like all skills, the experience gained while training carpentry is dependent upon the materials used. The carpentry experience per item used is as follows: '''Soil *Creating Soil will give you Carpentry exp using vials of water, is available at level 1 and will help you to get to level 25 faster to begin using Oak, you can get 105 Carpentry experience during a 2x event.. *35 Small Vials of water 52.5 exp per soil *25 Medium Vials of water 50 exp per soil *15 Large Vials of water 37.5 exp per soil *15 Superior Vials of water 52.5 exp per soil Logs *Fir log (level 1 Woodcutting / 1 Carpentry) - 0.1 exp per log *Cactus Log (level 5 Woodcutting / 10 Carpentry) - 1 exp per log *Oak Log (level 10 Woodcutting / 25 Carpentry) - 1.5 exp per log *Willow Log (level 20 Woodcutting / 35 Carpentry) - 5 exp per log *Maple Log (level 35 Woodcutting / 45 Carpentry) - 10 exp per log *Spirit Log (level 45 Woodcutting / 55 Carpentry) - 18 exp per log *Blue Palm Log (level 55 Woodcutting / 65 Carpentry) - 25 exp per log *Magic Oak Log (level 65 Woodcutting / 80 Carpentry) - 35 exp per log *Void Log (level 85 Woodcutting / 90 Carpentry) - 40 exp per log *Dragon's Blood Log (level 105 Woodcutting / 100 Carpentry) - 45 exp per log Metals *Bronze Bar 3 exp per bar *Iron Bar 6 exp per bar *Steel Bar 10 exp per bar *Azure Bar 15 exp per bar *Fire Stone Bar 25 exp per bar Sand *Sand 1.5 exp each A player has the ability to build Floors, Walls (which include Fences), and Objects of any log type. Oak and higher level walls also require metal bars to be crafted using Forging plus Sand for Window walls. Use the links or check in-game wiki for level and material requirements of different items (/wiki craft skill carpentry). Also the Formulas button in the Build Menu under each heading shows all items, materials and level needed to craft until you have reached that level. Because fir logs give very little experience, it is recommended to train carpentry with captcha points to at least level 10 to be able to use Cactus Logs. Building your Ship, especially during a 2x event, is also a great way to level your carpentry early on and a Ship will let you visit other players islands for ideas. Category:Skills